She Is Love
by Hollywoodx4
Summary: Robbie Remembers some of the important times in he and Cat's lives, and realizes it's a good thing Cat's mother forgot to pack her lunch. CABBIE  Cat/Robbie oneshot that may turn into more.


**A/N**

**Took me long enough to get myself back on here but I'm finally back...I hope I can stay and write more now, I think I'll have myself on a schedule. But anyways, this is a oneshot that might turn into more, i have no idea yet. I was looking through prompts and this got thrown at me in three parts so i wrote three mini drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, Cat and Robbie would already be together and playing baby golf, and I wouldn't be writing on here. Also, I'd have a mansion. Just saying.**

First Encounter

The first time I met her was when we were in 2nd grade. It was a Friday afternoon in September, the first day of school, and the weather was nice enough for all of us to have lunch outside. We packed our stuff up and walked to a nearby field toting our giant picnic blanket and lunchboxes. The teachers set us up underneath the large willow tree on the far right of the field, where there was plenty of shade for the 60 second graders to sit. I had a tin lunchbox, with an elaborate picture of the kids from Hey! Arnold, my favorite cartoon growing up. My mom loved to pack my lunch. I think it gave her the reality that she actually was a mother, she wasn't a teenager, and I wasn't the little kid she used to babysit.

I open my lunchbox to find my favorite; a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, potato chips, a milk box, and a handwritten note about how my mom misses me while I'm gone at school. It gives my nervous second grade self a boost of confidence and I unwrap my sandwich with enthusiasm. A shadow casts itself on the sun, and I look up to see a little girl with a pink bow in her light brown hair standing next to me. She is wearing a pink skirt and a white shirt, which she's tugging on nervously.  
"Hi, can I sit with you?" She asks. I nod at once, and move over to make room for her. She sits with a happy look on her face, and it makes me happy too. As soon as she sits, she gets to talking, something I've come to love about her since this day. "My name's Cat. I'm new here, we just moved from Florida, that's where the oranges are. That's what my mom told me anyway. So what's your name?"

It takes me a while to respond, I'm so struck by her sudden mood change. "I'm Robbie, I'm from...here, I guess."

"Oh cool. What class are you in?"  
"Mrs. Sinclaire, what about you?" Her face lights up, and she is bouncing up and down, her pigtails moving jubilantly along with her.

"Me too!" She claps, and we continue eating. She opens her pail to find that nothing is in there. Clearly embarrassed, she tries to hide it from me and continues to talk, asking me random questions that back then I knew she didn't even care about. I pause her, and she gives me a look.  
"Cat, do you have lunch?" I ask. She looks down in embarrassment and shakes her head. I can tell she really didn't want me to bring it up, but I had to do something. "I guess my mom forgot. Maybe she packed it in my brother's lunchbox instead. He's in kindergarten but he's not in school yet." I unwrap my sandwich and hand her half of it. The rest of my lunch is split into halves, and she looks at me, her eyes shining.  
"Thank you Robbie, that's a nice thing to do." We dig into lunch, and during recess I push her on the swings. It's funny how one forgotten lunch can make a friendship that lasts forever.

Jealousy

"Okay, so today we're going to do something fantastic in biology, something so great, it will make you just jump with enthusiasm." The balding teacher's eyes are sparkling, and I can tell by the tone of his voice that he actually thinks we'll enjoy this. It's not that I don't like biology, it's just that our teacher is always trying to steer us away from the arts and into science, no matter how much any of us protest. Our teacher, Mr. Cameron, continues on an introduction to our next activity. I sneak a peek over at Cat, who's sitting next to me. She's eating skittles and doing her best to look like she's actually concentrating. I know she's not because her notes are all little drawings and notes that we pass back and forth when Mr. Cameron isn't looking. Cat catches me staring and I turn my attention back to the front of the class, heat creeping into my cheeks. Okay, so that means nothing, right? I'm just embarrassed she caught me staring. No, not staring, glancing.

Mr. Cameron's rant is interrupted by a knock on the door, and the principal enters the room followed by a guy I've never seen before. He's tall, tan, muscular, and has shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He winks at a girl in the front row and I swear she almost passes out. The principal introduces him as Austin, a foreign exchange student from Australia. As Austin makes his introduction his accent sticks out like a sore thumb. Well, not a sore thumb, more like an annoyingly perfect thumb fresh with nail polish and brand new bling. And annoying. As he finishes I sense Cat turn to the girl next to her and giggle and I feel a surge of something unexplainable in my chest. I'm not jealous, I tell myself. I'm just a little... overwhelmed. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Austin ends up sitting behind Cat and I, and I can tell it's going to be a long semester. He immediately introduces himself to the girls in the surrounding area, and I give him a curt nod and throw myself into my work, giving myself a distraction from Cat offering Austin some of her skittles.  
Mr. Cameron is explaining to us how to blood type, which we'll be doing today. When he finishes, he gives us the proper tools and tells us to give ourselves a little prick and to soak the blood into the cotton he gave us. I turn to Cat and she's frozen. I remember when we were little, I fell off the swing and cut my leg open. Cat just stood there, frozen, and then all of a sudden she just fainted. I ran on my injured leg and got her help, and ever since she hasn't been able to be around blood without passing out. I hear Austin behind her, snickering. He taps her on the shoulder and shoves his blood spotted finger right in front of her. That's about it for me. I take his finger and bend it far enough to hurt him, but not to break it. I curse and lead Cat to the front of the room, and the whole class stares at me on the way. Mr. Cameron gives me permission to take Cat to the nurse, and we leave the room under everyone's gaze. As we're walking down the hallway, she slips her hand in mine and leans her head on my shoulder. We walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence, and I realize that maybe jealousy isn't the worst thing in the world.

Bringing Home the Bacon

There is a strong smell of coffee in the house and I stir in my sleep, reaching toward the other side of the bed. Confused, I open my eyes to find that nobody is there. My alarm clock radio sings the sweet harmony of an old Train song, our song, and the clock reads 5 am. I groan and slide out of bed and make my way into the shower. The hot water feels good on my skin, and the smell of my wife's flowery shampoo lingers in the steam and wraps me in comfort. I shuffle downstairs to find my wife already awake, standing before the oven with a contemplative look on her face. I smile and wrap my arms around her from behind, although my arms only make it half way around her stomach. She turns and gives me a chaste kiss, and I feel our babies kick. She rushes me to the table and pushes me into my seat.  
"Sit down Robbie breakfast is almost ready I made it by myself! Not even the Rachel Ray cookbook can bring this meal down." She smiles and her infectious happiness clears away the rest of my morning grogginess. The oven beeps and she pulls out a tray of strawberry french toast and confidently gives it to me, along with my coffee. She settles down next to me and watches in anticipation as I take my first bite. It's amazing, and I tell her so. She cheers a bit, and tells me happily that she actually remembered to write the recipe down. As I get to work that morning I am pulled out of my good mood by my boss. He struts down the hall in his too- shined shoes and his too-perfect suit and I can tell he's looking for me. I inwardly groan as he pulls me from my desk and stands in front of me. "Robbie, do me a favor and get the janitor, we have a major issue in cubical 7B." I do as he says because sadly I have to. I don't even have Rex to hide behind, he's in a box in the attic. The inner Rex in my mind makes several snide remarks and turns his back on my boss. I continue the day in a sort of rut, running this way and that and doing stupid meaningless tasks for my boss. "Robbie, dig that old typewriter out of storage, I'm in the mood to type it old school."  
I do as he says and not even 3 seconds after I return, dusty typewriter in hand, that he barks "Shapiro! Get the clerk to get my contact paper out of my old filing cabinet." I groan and ask

"Where's the clerk?"  
"Oh, he's 10 floors up, 3rd door on the left." I follow his instructions and head to the elevator to be greeted by a sign with bold red letters. Elevator out of order. Shit, could this day get any worse? I spent the day doing the same kinds of stupid things for my boss, just like every day, only worse.

By the time I pull into my driveway I am a complete mess; grumpy, irritable, and not at all in a good mood. I walk in to the smell of chicken and gravy, my favorite meal. It immediately calms me down when I see my wife at the stove.

"Hey honey how was your day at work?" She asks. She walks over to me and gives me a hug and a peck before returning to her cooking.

"Okay I guess. Boss is still a slave driver, but what can you do?" I shrug and hang my coat up in the hallway. When I return Cat has concern in her eyes.  
"Robbie, if this isn't what you want, the work, then just quit. I'm sure you can find something better for yourself."  
"It's fine. Plus, if I quit I go without a paycheck. My boss may be lousy, but I'm not my main concern. It's you and our three little babies. Besides, it brings home the bacon." She tears up and hugs me. We stand there for what seems like forever, just hugging. Sure, Cat's emotional roller coaster is 10 times worse when she's pregnant, and I'm sure as hell not perfect, but it works, and I know I wouldn't have it any other way. I never thought I'd be glad that Cat's mother forgot topack her lunch that day.

* * *

**Sooooo...thoughts? How many of you love Robbie/Cat? I really hope they end up together because really (sorry) I'm sick of having to pass by Cat/Jade fanfictions. Sorry again.**

**I know you'll like reviewing if you give it a chance now!**

**C'mon baby click that orange button! **

**(do the locomotion haha)**

**No but seriously. Do it.**


End file.
